RPlog:If You Plant Them They Will Grow
There is a certain aesthetic value to this medium-sized chamber, stemming mainly from the arrangement rather than actual decor, but the function of the room aptly nicknamed the Interview Chamber is unimpaired. The entrance is blocked by a pair of sliding doors, parting in the middle to split an Imperial seal as it opens. Inside, a carpet is the immediately noticeable feature, given the granite floor of the rotunda, and then a desk framed by two chairs, one on each side. The low cut desk has a modern appeal to it, nearly featureless at first, but revealing eventually the often first-unnoticed word inscribed into its top. It reads "truth". Illumination panels are built directly into the walls, decorative in their own way but maintaining the rather clean cut lines of the Imperial military. A number of wall compartments hide some storage cabinets or other features, and a rather impressive chandelier, very much in the style of old Selene light fixtures from noble homes, hangs prominently in the centre of the ceiling. Yet the prevailing quality here is space, somehow making this chamber slightly oversized, most likely on purpose, and keeping the sounds of the outside world well beyond its confines. His chair facing away from the door, Lanil examines a large holographic projection of a planet. Appearing quite habitable, with forests and plains, valleys and streams, one could almost see small indications of cities being displayed with the image if they were to look hard enough. Every now and then Lanil will pause to look down at his datapad, before looking up at the planet image again, occasionally rotating it to no doubt an indicated area on his datapad. Outfitted in a black civilian type attire at the moment, Celo walks in to the office and observes that Lanil's looking at a planet, a quick glance tells him nothing more than that. He crosses his arms and stands back, waiting to see what it was that Lanil had brought him in here for. "What can I do for you, Agent Jast? My time is valued." Lanil spins the chair around, "Corporal Jast now, actually." He grins and continues, "Well Mr. Celo, I have some information that you may find quite interesting. Acting on reports of possible Rebel militas forming on the border-world of Onderon, ISB dispatched a Surveillance team to investigate. We have not located any Rebel forces yet, frankly because those sorts of operations are more of what your organization does, I will not hesitate to admit that despite the rivalry betwen our groups. However, we found something even better." Pausing, he presses a button beneath his desk, and the image of the planet is replaced by that of a rather large, exotic and sickly looking plant. "This is Botanical Sample 80-2075, also known as 'paliurus alienus mactabilis', literally Alien Death Plant." Still standing there Celo knows that he only has juristiction over certain areas of the B of O, not all of it - and Onderon would not be one of those he had control over. Though it never hurt to keep oneself informed, and the information Lanil was speaking of was quite intriguing. An Alien Death Plant, useful in many purposes but he wonders what Lanil is getting at. He simply states in reply. "Ahh, a promotion. Congratulations. Please continue." Lanil nods, "Indeed. Progress has analyzed the nature of the plant, and has come to some very intriguing conclusions." He hands Celo a datapad, and reads the copy from his own, "Palirus alienus mactabilis, aka 'Alien Death Plant', showed remarkable adaptability and survival rate. When placed in soil, the plant took up the nutrients for growth to such an extent that it rendered the soil infertile for any other type of plant life. Time from seedling to sapling: 5 days. Reproduction method: Airborne seed, possibly spores. Time from sapling to viable adult: 2 weeks. Biochemical analysis: Leaves are toxic to the touch and ingestion is highly lethal, causing blood and neural damage. Leaves also contain fiberous hairs which are eye irritants. Poisonous vapors are also emitted, caution highly advised. Without proper atmospheric and physical barriers, death can occur within 30 minutes given a 10 foot proximity." He places the pad down on the desk, "As you can see, Director, this is quite a specimin here." Celo nods and continues to listen. He replies, "It seems you have found quite the plant. Has this been reported up your chain of command? Also, what do you intend to do with this plant, and is there anything else you'd like to say on this matter? It would seem you also need to have a cure for that plant before we start to use it, or not if you feel frisky." Lanil nods, "The Commission of Operations and the Select Committee both have granted carte blanche use of this plant. Progress has found a cure process, however it is quite strenuous, involving blood replacement in large quantities. Now...what do I am to do with this plant? Simple. Onderon is harboring Rebels. In Imperial space. That CANNOT be allowed. They are traitors to the New Order, and as such they have incurred the wrath of the Empire. I am asking of you and your office to simply locate the militia. Then, Redesign can move in with the specimen. Since there is nearly a 100% survival rate, we are looking at exponential growth. A plant gives off say, 100 spores. Those new 100 plants each give off 100 more. That's 10,000 plants in just 1 month. Not to mention the previous generation still lives. So it is actually double-exponential. If you'd like, you could also see about getting Destab involved in the operation...I could convince Redesign and COMPNOR to cooperate in the name of the Empire." Celo nods again, thinking about this type of plant. He then queries, "What is to stop this plant from taking over the entire planet and leaving it a wasteland? Eventually the plant would kill everything on the planet and leave it a barren wasteland, no? So this is something that the high command is authorizing destruction of everything, and to use this in the cells of resistance? Wouldn't it be easier to take the loyalists off planet, quarrentine the planet and release this?" Lanil nods. Everything on a need-to-know basis "Indeed. That has already been figured in. The known cells will be marked by your office. The "possibles" or loyalists will be rounded up, and sent to Interrogation/Re-education for verification. This will be done as quietly as possible, to avoid spooking the Rebels. And then, Onderon shall be washed clean." He pauses, thinking, "Although, it possibly could send a more potent message to the rest of the Empire if we left the loyalists there, don't you agree? That of, 'Associate with the Rebels, die like a Rebel.'" "Corporal Jast, for this to work I'm going to need that sent up in a report and to all of our superiors. This is not an operation to be taken lightly and it will be seen through by the appropriate commanders. At such time the information you need will be released to you and operations can continue. Until then, I have other matters that require my attention. The information you have provided so far is greatly appreciated."